Wonderland
by SpacesInMyMind
Summary: A simple date leads Regulus Black to accept the responsibility of being a Death Eater. A Harry Potter one-shot, written for the QLFC Season 4 Round 1. A thousand thanks to my wonderful beta, I'm a Nerd and Proud!
**Note: Written for the QLFC Round 1**

 **Prompt: Write about your Death Eater going on a date.**

 **Position: Beater 2**

 **Optional Prompts:**

 **2\. (word) Unpleasant**

 **15\. (dialogue) 'I should warn you...'**

 **Word Count: 1,025**

* * *

 **Wonderland**

Amanda's footsteps echoed on the paving stones as she dragged a protesting Regulus to one of the shops of Hogsmeade. With mournful eyes he read the frilly, embellished sign perched over the store's door – Madam Puddifoot's. Amanda turned to him, eyes sparkling and cheeks flushed with cold, and he mechanically forced a smile on his face. Thankfully she didn't notice his rigidity – but Amanda didn't notice much of anything.

"Ta-da! Madam Puddifoot's, isn't it adorable?" She announced, and Regulus felt his heart sink to the soles of his shoes. "I should warn you, their biscuits are to die for. Come on, let's get inside. It'll start to snow any second now."

Regulus cast his gaze to the roiling clouds above him, dark and somber, and then entered the tea shop with a sense of finality, Amanda dragging him by the hand.

The tea shop was a terrible bore, but Amanda had insisted they go and Regulus was forced to pretend he was enjoying himself. It was very hard work – the store was positively sweltering in the mid-December chill, and he was swearing under all of his layers of clothing. The tea was watery and weak, much worse than even a half-competent house-elf could have brewed, and all of the other customers were casting themselves strange glances.

Amanda seemed to be enjoying herself, though, so he told himself it was worth it.

Regulus plastered a smile on his face as Amanda preened over the lace doilies that came with their tea. As a pureblood Regulus was hoping he could find someone equally as worthy as him, but he didn't expect her to be so… Shallow.

"Isn't it great!" She cried clapping her hands together as a plate of biscuits shaped like ornaments was placed on their table.

 _Mother will approve._ "Yes, isn't it?" Hopefully the strain didn't show in his voice.

"I've been trying to drag you down here forever, Reg, I'm so glad we could finally make it." Amanda peered up at him over her cup of tea and he widened his smile until his face hurt.

"It's very quaint." He searched for other complements for the godforsaken tea shop, but the only words that came to mind were 'unpleasant,' 'torture,' and 'disgusting'. Neither was preferable.

"Have you ever been here before?" Amanda asked, taking a biscuit and delicately biting into it. She fluttered her lashes and placed a hand on Regulus' arm, making him stiffen. _She needs to learn how to be discreet._

"Unfortunately not," He replied, voice clipped as he slowly pulled his arm out of Amanda's grasp. Before he could she clutched the sleeve tightly, digging her nails into the fabric. A flicker of irritation caused Regulus to frown – the coat had cost him a good fifty Galleons.

"What's wrong?" Her crooning voice almost made him wince and he had to refrain from rolling his eyes.

"Nothing!" He hedged, taking a sip of tea to avoid further questioning. When Amanda looked away he wrinkled his nose with distaste.

"Well, I hope you clobber Ravenclaw in the match tomorrow." Even the reminder of Quidditch wasn't enough to improve his mood, only serving to remind him how he was chained to this chair, forced to drink watery tea, when he could be flying above a stadium of cheering fans. Amanda, her hand still clamped on Regulus' arm, tried again to catch his attention, leaning forward towards the table. As politely as possible he looked away and she sat back in her chair, pouting.

"Thank you." He replied crisply, and her eyes narrowed. _Well, this can't be good…_

"You're no fun, Reg!" She declared, tossing her biscuit forcibly down on the tablecloth. A low murmur filled the little shop and Regulus held out an arm to calm her.

"Amanda, calm down! It's –" He met her eyes and saw them staring at the sleeve she had been clinging to only moments ago. All anger was drained from her face, replaced with pure shock. He followed her gaze to his left sleeve, from which was protruding the tip of a tattoo…

Cursing, he tugged the sleeve down and reached for Amanda's hand, but she recoiled like he had burned her. Without another word she collected her purse and stormed out of the shop, leaving Regulus alone at the table. All eyes were on him as he raked a hand through his hair, letting out a slow breath

The Dark Mark seared on his forearm like it was burning him, though he knew he was just imagining things. Amanda's terror was still fresh in his mind as he shoved back his chair, dropping a few Galleons on the table to pay for the meal, and stalked out of Madam Puddifoot's.

Swirling snow whipped into his face when he left the warmth of the shop behind, cloaking Hogsmeade in a blanket of stark white. Regulus tugged his collar up around his ears to keep out the chill and hurried back towards the castle, especially careful to pull down his left sleeve.

The rumors would spread, of course, that Regulus Black was a Death Eater. They didn't understand the cause. With a sneer Regulus thought of Sirius. What had he done for the Blacks? Nothing but smear their family name. At least Regulus was doing something. Pure blood was next to worthless these days, and his Lord knew that very well. His Lord understood when no one else could.

He was no longer Regulus Black. He wasn't even Regulus Black, Death Eater. He was only a servant to his Lord. How could he allow frivolities such as advantageous marriages to clutter his thoughts?

Casting Amanda aside in his mind, Regulus stepped into the snowy streets, breath clouding around him, and left the rest of his identity behind.


End file.
